Wish
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: Shin selalu berusaha menjauhi Sena. Sampai suatu hari, Sena harus terbaring koma karena Shin. Fic pertama di fandom Eyeshield 21 plus fic hasil request Kaze di FB. Warning: Gaje, aneh, dll. Yaoi! Don't like don't read. Mind to RnR?


~Wish~

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story: Aoi Misora.

Pairing: ShinSena.

Warning:

OOC, GaJe, etc.

* * *

Shin POV

Aku menatap tanganku dan pemuda di hadapanku bergantian dengan tatapan menyesal. Pemuda di depanku meringis menahan sakit. Walaupun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, tetap saja aku bisa melihat dia kesakitan.

Ingin rasanya aku memotong tanganku. Kenapa tadi aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku ketika akan mentacklenya? Kau sungguh bodoh Shin, benar-benar bodoh. Kau telah melukai orang yang sangat kau cintai…

Ya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah dia mencintaiku. Setidaknya, aku memiliki orang untuk kucintai. Itu membuktikan bahwa aku bukan manusia dingin tak berperasaan yang orang-orang anggap selama ini. Dan sekarang, dengan bodohnya aku telah melukainya. Melukai satu-satunya orang yang kucintai.

"Augh…" Aku bisa mendengar rintihan kesakitannya. Hatiku seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Aku benar-benar menyakitinya.

Tiba-tiba dia memandang ke arahku. Aku sudah siap menerima pandangan dingin darinya. Pandangan yang meskipun aku benci menerimanya, tetap saja banyak orang memberikannya padaku.

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang menghangatkan hatiku. Senyum yang mampu membuat hatiku tertawan olehnya. Aku terkesiap. Bisa kurasakan wajahku agak merona. Tapi aku sadar bahwa saat ini bukan saatnya aku merona seperti anak perempuan. Dengan sedikit panik aku mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dengan bridal style. Kuhiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang kaget akan tindakanku. Aku tetap menggendongnya dan berlari secepat yang aku bisa ke arah tim medis yang sudah bersiaga.

"Tolong sembuhkan dia, kumohon," ucapku pada orang-orang berseragam putih itu. Mereka langsung memeriksa keadaan pemuda kecil itu.

Aku bisa melihat manajer Deimon Devil Bats mendekat padaku. Lalu dia berkata, "bagaimana keadaan Sena-kun? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi semoga dia tidak mendapat luka yang fatal," jawabku. Manajer yang kuketahui bernama Anezaki Mamori itu menatapku dalam. Aku sedikit canggung dengan tatapannya.

"Arigatou Seijuro-san," ucapnya. Aku mengangguk kecil menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Shin! Cepat kembali!" Aku mendengar teriakan Sakuraba yang memanggilku dari tengah lapangan. Entah kenapa hatiku menolak kenyataan bahwa aku harus bertanding kembali. Walaupun ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan antara Deimon Devil Bats dan Ojo White Knights.

Aku menghampiri Takami yang sedang sibuk mengatur strategi dengan anggota tim yang lainnya. Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang keputusan yang akan aku ambil. Dengan isyarat tangan, aku menyuruh Takami untuk mendekat padaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Gantikan aku. Aku ada urusan." Mata Takami membulat mendengar ucapanku. Aku sudah menduga reaksinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita tidak sedang latihan tahu! Kau tidak bisa semudah itu meninggalkan lapangan walaupun pertandingan ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan!" teriak Takami. Aku menatap tajam matanya.

"Aku tahu," jawabku. "Tetapi sejak bulan kemarin, tanganku sakit. Dan aku harus rutin ke dokter sekarang." Dari sikapnya, aku tahu Takami marah padaku, tapi tampaknya dia mulai memikirkan alasanku. Terutama memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padaku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Untunglah sekarang pelatih sedang tidak ada. Dan jaga baik-baik tubuhmu!" perintah Takami akhirnya. Aku mengangguk kecil padanya sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal.

Aku bergegas mengganti pakaianku menjadi pakaian biasa. Lalu segera melesat keluar dari ruang ganti. Aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum pelatih menemukanku. Kakiku melangkah menuju taman kota tempatku biasa beristirahat setelah jogging. Tentu saja alasan aku pergi ke dokter itu bohong. Kejadian tackle tadi berputar kembali di otakku. Dan itu sukses membuatku sedih lagi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar tidak menyakitimu lagi Sena?" ucapku pelan. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepalaku.

"Ya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak menyakitimu lagi," gumamku. "Hanya itu."

Ooo00ooO

"Hai Shin! Kemarin kau kemana? Kita jadi kalah tahu!" sapa Sakuraba pagi itu. Walaupun dia mengatakan kalau Ojo kalah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menangkap raut sedih di wajahnya.

"Maaf, kemarin aku ada urusan mendesak," jawabku pelan. Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya Shin. Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku menggeleng, lalu meneruskan langkahku menuju ruangan klub amefuto.

Seperti yang sudah aku duga, pelatih ada di sana. Tampaknya dia mengetahui kehadiranku. Buktinya dia telah menengok padaku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Aku memperpendek jarakku dengan pelatih.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya pria tua itu. Aku menunduk sebentar, lalu mengangkat kepalaku lagi.

"Aku memutuskan kalau aku ingin keluar dari amefuto." Akhirnya kalimat yang sudah kupikirkan sejak kemarin terucap juga. Pelatih hanya diam mendengar perkataanku.

"Keluar dari american football." Dia mengulangi ucapanku lagi. "Artinya kau tidak hanya keluar dari Ojo White Knights, tapi benar-benar keluar dari american football. Sungguh disayangkan."

"Ini keputusanku sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa melarangmu. Kau yang menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri." Aku tidak menyangka bicara dengan pelatih akan mudah sekali.

"Aku juga akan pindah sekolah ke Amerika," tambahku. Lagi-lagi pelatih tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun di wajah tuanya. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Sadar tidak ada topik lagi yang akan dibicarakan, aku pamit. Tujuanku sekarang adalah ruang kepala sekolah. Aku harus mengurus proses kepindahanku. Mungkin orang tuaku sudah menunggu ruang kepala sekolah.

Ooo00ooO

Sekarang aku sedang terjebak di tengah pesta perpisahanku yang diadakan secara kecil-kecilan di ruangan klub amefuto. Walaupun aku sudah menolak usul mereka tentang pesta perpisahanku, tetap saja mereka bersikeras mengadakannya.

"Kami pasti kerepotan bertanding tanpamu Shin," ujar Sakuraba. "Kau hebat sih."

"Jangan terlalu bergantung padaku. Kalian harus tetap berusaha walaupun aku sudah pergi ke Amerika."

"Tidak usah khawatir Shin! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kita tetap menang! Percayalah padaku." Sakuraba menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Shin, di luar ada yang mencarimu." Tiba-tiba Otawara menepuk bahuku keras. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Tapi dia hanya nyengir lebar.

"Siapa?" tanyaku. Tapi Otawara tetap nyengir. Kuputuskan untuk menemui orangnya langsung.

"Ada ap…" Ucapanku terpotong ketika melihat Sena kedinginan di depan pintu. Dengan cepat aku menarik Sena ke dalam ruangan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sena padaku. Mata emasnya memandangiku dengan sedih, membuat hatiku bergejolak tidak karuan.

"Kenapa Shin-san?" tanya Sena lagi. Aku terdiam, tidak tahu maksud dari ucapannya.

"Kenapa… kau harus pergi?"

Aku memeluk tubuh kecil Sena. Berusaha menenangkannya yang tampak mulai menangis. Tapi aku tidak berhasil. Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai membasahi jaket yang kukenakan. Suara isakannya bagai pisau yang siap menghujam hatiku. Aku paling tidak suka melihat Sena terluka, apalagi sampai dia menangis.

"Jawab aku," ucapnya tegas.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawabku dingin. "Ini semua demi kebaikan semua orang."

Ya. Dengan begini kau tidak perlu terluka lagi Sena. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan melukai tubuhmu. Setidaknya berkurang satu. Tidak ada lagi senyum palsu yang menghiasi wajahmu ketika kau ingin meringis kesakitan. Dan kau akan bahagia. Tanpaku.

"Itu bukan jawaban," paksa Sena. "Jawab aku dengan jujur."

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku Kobayakawa-san." Aku melepas pelukanku. "Kau tidak berhak mengetahui alasanku pergi ke Amerika."

Kulihat dia terdiam. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya yang di penuhi kesedihan. Aku ingin memeluk tubuhnya, menghiburnya, dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak jadi pergi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kalau aku bertindak semauku, Sena akan tersakiti olehku lagi.

Dia berbalik hendak pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, dia berkata, "selamat tinggal Seijuro-san."

Aku kaget mendengar namaku disebut. Sena tidak pernah memanggilku dengan 'Seijuro-san', dia selalu memanggil 'Shin-san'. Apakah ini salah satu tanda bahwa dia benar-benar sedih? Atau marah padaku? Ah, seharusnya aku senang Sena akan membenciku. Itu berarti semakin cepat dia melupakanku.

Tapi kenapa wajahnya pucat sekali? Apa dia sakit?

Tapi hati kecilku berkata bahwa aku harus melupakannya. Demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Ooo00ooO

Aku mengecek ponselku ketika tiba di bandara. Keningku berkerut melihat satu sms yang masuk. Kulihat nomor pengirimnya, tidak ada di daftar kontakku. Dengan penasaran aku membuka sms itu.

_From: ************_

_Shin-san, selamat jalan! Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Hiruma-san. Tetap berjuang ya! ^^_

_Kobayakawa Sena_

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika melihat nama pengirim sms itu. Kalau begini, kami tetap bisa berhubungan. Sebagian dari diriku ingin membalas sms itu, tapi sebagian lagi mengatakan tidak. Apalagi namaku sudah kembali menjadi 'Shin-san'. Hanya perubahan kecil, tapi artinya begitu besar untukku.

Aku memutuskan tidak akan membalas sms Sena. Aku juga tidak akan mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Kenapa? Karena itu sama saja aku tidak melupakannya. Lagipula sebentar lagi ponsel pemberian Sakuraba itu pasti akan hancur. Aku ingin Sena hidup bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Dan itu bukan aku. Sudah jelas bahwa aku hanya menyakitinya.

Telingaku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang mengumumkan bahwa pesawat menuju Amerika akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi. Dengan langkah gontai aku masuk ke dalam pesawat. Mencari tempat dudukku, dan mencoba untuk melupakan Jepang.

'Selamat tinggal Jepang, selamat tinggal amefuto, selamat tinggal Sena.'

Ooo00ooO

_Dua tahun kemudian…_

Ooo00ooO

Aku berjalan pulang menuju rumahku. Sudah dua tahun ini aku tinggal di Amerika dan menjalani hidup di sana dengan wajar. Beberapa orang yang mengetahui kalau aku mantan pemain amefuto terus mengajakku bergabung dengan timnya. Tapi aku menolak dengan tegas tawaran itu.

"Aku pulang," ucapku ketika sampai di rumah. Tidak seperti biasanya, ibuku sudah menyambutku dengan wangi masakannya. Dan aku bisa mencium kalau ini masakan Jepang.

"Kau sudah pulang," sapa ibu padaku. Beberapa detik kemudian dia merogoh kantong bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat. Lalu surat itu disodorkannya padaku.

"Untukku?"

"Ya. Sepertinya surat ini dari Jepang," jawab Ibuku yang sudah mulai memasak lagi.

"Jepang?" gumamku heran. Aku segera berjalan menuju kamarku dan membuka isinya.

_Untuk Seijuro-san_

_Maaf memberi kabar mendadak. Tapi Sena sedang koma di Jepang. Dari tiga hari yang lalu dia menyebut namamu dalam komanya. Sepertinya kau orang yang berharga untuknya._

_Jadi, maukah kau datang ke Jepang dan menemui Sena? Aku mohon dengan sangat Seijuro-san. Sena sangat membutuhkanmu. _

_Mamori Anezaki_

"Sena koma?" teriakku terkejut. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku menjeblak terbuka. Ibuku memegang gagang pintu. Wajahnya pucat.

"Shin, tadi ada telpon. Katanya Sena, anak dari Kobayakawa-san koma dan ingin bertemu denganmu," jelas Ibu. Aku agak heran, dari mana ibu tahu Sena?

"Kenapa ibu tahu Sena?" tanyaku.

"Ibunya adalah sahabat baik ibu waktu sekolah dulu," jawab ibu cepat. "Sekarang lebih baik kemas barangmu dan kita segera berangkat! Oh ya, aku harus memesan tiket dan menelpon ayahmu dulu." Ucapan ibu sepertinya tidak ditujukan untukku, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku menghiraukan suara ibu yang terdengar panik karena belum memesan tiket pesawat. Dengan cepat aku mengambil baju-bajuku dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. Tidak peduli kalau baju-baju itu tidak tertata rapi di dalam koper. Yang memenuhi pikiranku sekarang hanyalah Sena.

Kenapa Sena bisa koma? Apa Sena mengalami kecelakaan? Atau Sena sakit?

Dugaan terakhir membuatku teringat akan peristiwa saat aku sedang berada di pesta perpisahanku. Wajah Sena pucat. Bukan, sangat pucat. Matanya yang berwarna emas terlihat agak redup. Dan sepertinya, dia sedang menahan sakit.

Apa Sena benar-benar sakit?

Gerakan tanganku terhenti. Aku menghubungkan kejadian waktu itu dengan dugaanku. Dan aku bisa menarik kesimpulan. Sena sedang sakit dan ia merahasiakan hal itu dari orang-orang.

"Sena." Tanpa sadar aku bergumam pelan. Aku mengepak bajuku lagi. Tapi bayang-bayang Sena sedang koma di Jepang sana membuatku takut. Bagaimana kalau dia sudah tidak ada sebelum aku sempat bertemu dengannya?

Aku berusaha melupakan bayangan itu. Aku percaya Sena tidak akan meninggal. Dia adalah pemuda yang kuat. Aku percaya itu.

Ooo00ooO

"Seijuro-san? Syukurlah kau sudah datang," wajah sedih Mamori menyambutku ketika aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Sena dirawat. Seolah membaca pikiranku, gadis itu memberi isyarat padaku dan ibuku untuk mengikutinya.

Sampai di depan kamar Sena, ibuku memeluk seorang wanita yang kuduga ibu Sena. Ibuku tampaknya sedang berusaha menenangkan ibu Sena. Sedangkan aku terus melangkah masuk menuju sebuah kamar.

Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah, Sena terbaring lemah. Alat-alat yang tidak kuketahui apa namanya menempel di tubuh kecilnya yang semakin kurus. Mamori membiarkanku berdua dengan Sena. Tampaknya sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menangis.

"Sena," panggilku sembari duduk di kursi kecil di sampingnya. Sena tidak merespon panggilanku.

"Sena, ini aku, Shin Seijuro," panggilku lagi. Tapi Sena tetap diam.

"Aku datang, Sena. Aku datang," ucapku hampir menangis, tapi kutahan. Aku berjanji untuk tidak menangis di depan orang yang kucintai.

"Kau bisa mendengarku kan?" Aku berusaha membuat suaraku seriang mungkin.

"Apa kabar? Padahal begitu sampai di Jepang aku ingin sekali bermain amefuto lagi denganmu."

"Kau ingat? Dulu ketika kita masih bermain amefuto, aku pernah mentacklemu. Rasanya sakit ya? Aku minta maaf Sena. Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Rasanya seperti orang bodoh bicara denganmu ketika kau sedang koma seperti ini." Aku tertawa kecil. Tawa yang dipaksakan. "Tapi aku tahu kau mendengarku."

Aku menatap Sena dari atas ke bawah. Rindu rasanya tidak melihatnya selama dua tahun. Kenapa ketika aku melihatnya lagi, dia dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kenapa? Padahal aku selalu berdoa, dia akan baik-baik saja dan selalu bahagia. Tapi kenapa? Apa Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku?

"Kau semakin kurus," ucapku. "Tahu tidak? Aku rindu ingin melihat mata emasmu. Jadi, kau harus segera sadar."

"Aku… mencintaimu," ucapku pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku dan jiwaku, Sena. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"S… Shi… Shin." Aku terkejut ketika bibir Sena bergerak dan menyebut namaku.

"Sena? Kau bisa mendengarku kan?" tanyaku tak percaya. Tapi dia hanya menyebut namaku. Terus menyebut namaku.

"Dia selalu menyebut namamu sejak dia koma tiga hari yang lalu," ucap Hiruma yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingku.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu padamu," kata Hiruma tenang. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di Amerika?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu," ucapku dingin. Hiruma menyeringai aneh sebelum menarik kerah bajuku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tampak marah.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya dia? Sejak kau pergi dia jadi aneh! Kau telah mengambil kebahagiaannya!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengambil kebahagiannya." Aku melepaskan tangan Hiruma dari kerah bajuku. "Aku pergi demi kebaikannya."

"Kebaikan apanya hah?" Sepertinya Hiruma sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Namun aku tetap berusaha bersikap dingin.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Hiruma."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti Shin."

"Sudahlah." Aku melangkah pergi menuju pintu. Hiruma hanya diam, tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika aku pergi.

Tanpa aku sadari Hiruma bergumam ketika aku pergi. "Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa Shin. Betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika dia selalu menyebut namamu."

Ooo00ooO

Aku menghampiri ibuku yang tampaknya sedang ngobrol dengan ibu Sena. Mamori mendekatiku. Matanya tampak basah dan merah seperti habis menangis. Lalu gadis itu berkata, "kau sudah mengobrol dengannya?"

"Sudah," jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku mau mencari hotel untuk tempat kami menginap. Nanti aku telpon," kata ibuku pada ibu Sena. Ibu Sena hanya mengangguk singkat.

Kami memesan taksi dan pergi mencari hotel. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus memikirkan kata-kata Hiruma. Apa maksudnya aku telah merebut kebahagiaan Sena? Bukankah seharusnya Sena senang dengan kepergianku?

"Shin," panggil ibu. Aku menoleh.

"Sepertinya, Sena mencintaimu," ujar ibuku. Aku menaikkan satu alis tanda aku tidak paham maksudnya.

"Tadi ibu Sena bilang pada ibu. Sena jadi suka melamun dan jadi pendiam setelah kita pergi ke Amerika."

"Kau mau membantu ibu?" tanya ibu padaku.

"Apa?"

"Tolong cintai Sena, Shin. Kalau kau tidak bisa, tolong berpura-puralah mencintainya. Ibu mohon," pinta ibu padaku. Aku tertawa hambar dalam hati. Tanpa disuruhpun aku sudah sangat mencintainya.

"Aku sudah mencintainya sejak dulu, bu." Ibu terlihat kaget mendengar ucapanku. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih Shin." Ibu tersenyum lembut. "Ah, itu hotelnya."

Aku membantu ibu menurunkan koper-koper dari bagasi mobil. Supir taksi itu mendekatiku. Aku menatap heran padanya.

"Kau anak yang kuat ya, nak." Supir taksi itu tersenyum padaku. Aku balas tersenyum.

"Teruslah berjuang demi cintamu."

"Maksud paman?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Dia tertawa.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, nak. Selamat tinggal." Paman itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Shin? Ayo cepat masuk ke hotel, sebentar lagi hujan." Ucapan ibu menyadarkanku. Dengan sigap aku mengangkat koper-koper kami. Ternyata tenagaku dari dulu tidak berubah.

Namun entah kenapa, hatiku merasa tidak enak. Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja? Atau ada hubungannya dengan ucapan paman supir taksi tadi?

"Ibu, aku akan ke tempat Sena lagi," ucapku setelah menaruh semua koper ke dalam kamar. Ibu menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

"Kita baru saja dari sana Shin, kenapa kau mau ke sana lagi?"

"Aku… aku hanya ingin menemui Sena lagi," ucapku setelah sebelumnya aku mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Kalau begitu ibu ikut."

"Jangan!" Entah kenapa aku melarang ibu. Lagi-lagi ibu mengerutkan keningnya. "Ak… aku ingin pergi sendirian saja."

"Baiklah." Ibu akhirnya mengijinkanku, walaupun dia masih bingung dengan tindakanku yang agak aneh.

"Aku pergi bu."

"Shin."

"Ya?"

"Hati-hati," ucap ibu. Terdengar nada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit aku gelisah. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sena. Rasanya perjalanan menuju rumah sakit yang memakan waktu dua puluh menit menjadi dua jam.

Setiba di rumah sakit aku berlari menuju kamar Sena. Kulihat ibu Sena sedang mengobrol dengan Mamori sambil minum teh. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk menyapa mereka.

"Sena, aku datang lagi." Aku masuk ke dalam kamar Sena yang sepi. Lalu duduk di kursi tadi. "Lucu sekali mengakui kalau aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu."

Aku mengamati wajah Sena. Lalu berkata, "kau tampak sangat tenang Sena. Kau seperti sedang tidur." Aku mengulurkan tangan dan membelai rambut Sena.

Aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pulpen dari kantong celanaku, kemudian bersiap menulis. Tapi sebelum itu, aku bertanya pada Sena, "aku ingin menulis harapanku. Kau juga mau menulis?"

Sena tentu saja hanya diam. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya, lalu mulai menulis harapanku di kertas itu. Tanpa sadar aku tetap tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa menuliskan harapanku. Mungkinkah Tuhan akan mengabulkan harapanku ini? Aku tidak tahu.

Malam mulai menggantikan siang. Bulan mengambil alih tugas matahari untuk menyinari dunia. Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mamori tersenyum ketika aku bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun Seijuro-san?" tanya Mamori ramah. Tangannya mengulurkan secangkir teh hangat. Aku menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Tadi Sena sudah diperiksa. Kata dokter dia sudah makin membaik." Matanya berbinar saat mengucapkan itu. "Terimakasih Seijuro-san."

"Panggil saja Shin," ucapku mengoreksi. Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau juga jangan memanggilku Anezaki. Panggil aku Mamori saja."

"Baik Mamori-san." Mamori tertawa kecil, kemudian menatapku dalam.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang membuatnya koma?" tanya gadis itu. Aku menggeleng.

"Sena punya kelainan jantung. Dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Tapi Sena menghiraukan larangan itu dan tetap berlari. Dan akhirnya bergabung dengan Deimon Devil Bats. Entah kenapa dia selalu bisa bertahan walaupun latihan keras yang diberikan Hiruma. Karena alasan itulah aku juga menjadi manajer tim."

"Tapi karena amefuto jugalah hidup Sena berubah. Dulu sebelum Sena belum terlalu suka berlari, dia selalu malas minum obat. Sampai-sampai aku harus ikut membujuknya." Mamori tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu. "Tapi setelah dia suka berlari dan mengenal amefuto, dia rutin minum obat."

"Aku pikir dia menyadari kalau jantungnya lemah. Maka dia jadi rajin minum obatnya. Bahkan dia rutin ke dokter tanpa disuruh lagi."

"Lalu Sena bertemu denganmu. Sejak saat itu dia semakin bersemangat. Dia sering berkonsultasi dengan dokternya. Dia juga meminum obat-obat lain yang dianjurkan dokter. Sepertinya dia menganggapmu sebagai orang yang berharga baginya."

Aku tertegun mendengar cerita Mamori. Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini kalau Sena sakit. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku memperhatikan Sena yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur.

"Apa itu benar?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja Shin-san. Ah, aku harus pulang, ibu sudah menungguku. Maukah kau menjaga Sena, Shin-san?"

"Eh?" aku kaget mendengar ucapan Mamori. Tapi aku segera mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Terimakasih banyak Shin-san. Aku pergi dulu." Mamori berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkanku dengan Sena.

Aku mengeluarkan notes kecilku yang selalu kubawa. Fungsinya agak seperti buku harian bagiku. Kemudian aku mulai menulisi lembar-lembar kosong itu.

Mataku secara tidak sengaja melihat kertas permohonanku tadi siang. Aku tersenyum samar. Kumasukkan kertas itu kedalam buku kecilku, bersama permohonan-permohonanku yang lain. Aku tidak tahu apakah Tuhan akan mengabulkan semua permohonanku. Tapi setidaknya aku telah mencoba kan?

"Hei Sena. Ternyata selama ini kau sakit ya?" tanyaku pada Sena.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau jujur padaku? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk kau percayai, Sena?"

"Jawab aku!" Tanpa kusadari, emosiku memuncak dengan sendirinya. Aku terdiam dengan perasaan kaget.

"Ma—maafkan aku Sena… aku tidak bermaksud…" ucapku tergagap.

"Shi… Shin…" Lagi-lagi Sena mengucapkan namaku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tanganku bergerak cepat untuk memeluknya lembut. Air mataku mengalir tanpa kusadari.

"Maaf Sena, maaf," ucapku berkali-kali. Sungguh menyakitkan mendengar Sena terus menyebut namaku dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Aku terus memeluknya. Mencoba membagi perasaanku padanya.

"Shi… Shin…" Sena terus menyebut namaku. Aku mempererat pelukanku.

"Cepatlah sadar, kumohon. Aku rela menukar nyawamu dengan nyawaku, Sena. Kumohon, sadarlah." Aku terus bergumam.

"Aku ada disini Sena. Sadarlah, aku menantimu," gumamku lagi. "Aku akan terus menantimu."

Malam semakin larut. Bulan semakin bersemangat menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya. Bintang-bintang pun menemani bulan menghabiskan malam yang gelap. Berusaha menentang kegelapan malam.

Ooo00ooO

Aku terbangun ketika cahaya mentari menyilaukan mataku yang tertutup. Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang terasa seperti direkatkan dengan lem. Cahaya mentari masuk ke dalam kamar melalui celah-celah jendela. Beberapa burung pun hinggap di pohon Sakura yang tepat menghadap jendela.

"Ohayou, Sena," sapaku pada Sena. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Karena tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya, sekumpulan burung yang tengah hinggap di pohon Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi perhatianku. Dengan pelan aku membuka jendela agar burung-burung itu tidak kaget lalu terbang. Udara pagi yang sejuk langsung menerpa wajahku. Ditambah sinar matahari yang sekarang bebas masuk ke dalam kamar, membuatku tersenyum samar.

"Hei Sena, pemandangannya bagus sekali lho, kau tidak mau melihatnya ya?" tanyaku pada Sena. "Kalau kau mau melihatnya kau harus cepat sadar. Kalau tidak kau akan rugi tidak melihat pemandangan sebagus ini."

Aku kembali duduk di samping Sena dan melakukan kebiasaan baruku, yaitu mengamatinya. Ku ambil notes kecilku dan mulai menulis permohonanku lagi. Beberapa kali aku berhenti menulis dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau mau jadi orang gila?" Suara Hiruma mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh padanya dengan tatapan datar. Memangnya tatapan seperti apa lagi yang harus aku perlihatkan pada setan seperti dia? Harus kuakui aku masih kesal pada Hiruma karena kejadian kemarin.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Sejak kapan mengunjungi Sena menjadi hal terlarang?" Hiruma memasang tampang berfikir sambil menyeringai seperti setan. "Kurasa tidak ada peraturan seperti itu."

Aku menghela nafas sambil menutup notes kecilku, lalu menaruhnya di meja kecil di sampingku. Hiruma tampaknya penasaran dengan notesku. Terbukti dengan pandangan penuh minatnya.

"Sejak kapan Shin Seijuro suka menulis?" ejeknya. Aku tidak menanggapinya. Menatap Sena lebih berguna dari pada membalas perkataan Hiruma.

"Kau sudah tahu kan?" tanya Hiruma. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tahu apa?"

"Tahu tentang penyakit Sena," jawab Hiruma. Aku menunduk. Sejak kemarin aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan penyakit Sena.

"Aku harus pergi." Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Hiruma menghadangku dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Jangan lari dari kenyataan," ucap Hiruma. "Sena mencintaimu dengan tulus." Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha menahan emosiku.

"Dan jangan lupakan bahwa aku juga mencintainya," lanjut Hiruma.

"Aku harus pergi, ada urusan," bisikku pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Hiruma. "Tolong jaga Sena."

"Dengan senang hati." Hiruma tertawa aneh. "Tapi kalau kau terlalu lama pergi, bisa-bisa aku akan terus menjaganya. Bahkan mungkin selamanya."

"Jangan harap," ucapku tegas. "Arigatou sudah mau menjaga Sena selama aku pergi." Aku pergi tanpa memandang Hiruma. Tapi sebelumnya aku sempat melirik Sena. Aku tersenyum lagi. Dan suara tawa Hiruma yang menyeramkan menjadi suara terakhir yang aku dengar ketika aku keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan bingung. Aku tidak tahu tempat tujuanku saat ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke kantin rumah sakit, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku ketika melihat kantin yang penuh sesak. Ingin kembali ke kamar Sena juga, pasti Hiruma masih ada di sana. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke hotel.

Tampaknya keberuntungan tengah berpihak padaku. Dengan mudah aku mendapatkan taksi. Dan taksi yang kutumpangi sekarang adalah taksi yang sama seperti kemarin. Jadi aku banyak mengobrol dengan paman supir taksi.

"Bagaimana keadaan orang yang kau jenguk nak?" tanya paman itu.

"Kenapa paman bisa tahu aku menjenguk orang?" aku bertanya balik. Paman itu hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"Kau berbakat jadi detektif," canda paman itu di sela-sela tawanya. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau menjenguk orang, itu saja."

"Paman sendiri mungkin berbakat menjadi paranormal," ujarku. Paman supir taksi tertawa semakin keras. Benar-benar orang yang periang.

Tapi tawanya tidak berhenti, malah semakin menyeramkan. Aku mengguncangkan bahunya. Tapi dia tidak berhenti tertawa. Aku mulai ngeri sendiri.

"Nak," ucapnya ketika tawanya berhenti. "Tahukah kau, nyawamu hanya tinggal satu menit lagi?"

"Hah?" ucapku tidak mengerti. Tapi paman itu tertawa lagi. Aku sempat berfikir bahwa orang ini adalah kerabat Hiruma, karena sama-sama suka tertawa menyeramkan.

"Kau pernah berkata, bahwa kau rela menukar nyawamu dengan nyawa orang yang kau cintai kan?"

"Bagaimana paman bisa tahu?" Aku semakin bingung.

"Permohonanmu dikabulkan nak, selamat." Aku makin tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba sebuah truk melaju kencang melenceng dari jalur. Truk itu semakin mendekati taksi yang sedang kutumpangi.

"Paman! Cepat hindari truk itu! Cepat!" Aku mengguncang bahu supir taksi itu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa, malah melaju dengan kecepatan biasa. Bahkan sekarang dia bersiul-siul kecil.

"Paman!" teriakku. Tapi tak ada perubahan. Truk itu semakin mendekat. Dan akhirnya yang kutahu hanyalah semuanya menjadi hitam.

Ooo00ooO

"Hei, ada tabrakan! Antara taksi dengan truk!"

"Ayo cepat tolong!"

"Hei, ada yang terluka serius disini!"

"Panggil ambulan! Juga telepon polisi!"

Aku menatap bingung dengan orang-orang disekitarku. Kenapa mereka semua tampak panik? Ada apa? Bukannya aku baik-baik saja?

"Hei! Tampaknya pria ini tewas di tempat!" Teriakan seseorang membuatku kaget. Kenapa aku ada di bawah taksi? Bukannya aku di sini? Lalu kenapa tubuhku di sana berlumuran darah?

"Kau sudah meninggal." Paman supir taksi tadi mendekatiku. Tapi kali ini dia memakai jubah putih.

"Ap—apa maksud paman?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, permohonanmu dikabulkan," ucap paman itu.

"Bicara yang jelas! Aku tidak mengerti!" aku mulai berteriak frustasi.

"Tenanglah nak." Pria tua itu tersenyum. "Kau telah menukar nyawamu dengan seseorang bernama Kobayakawa Sena. Itu sesuai keinginanmu kan?"

Aku mulai antusias ketika nama Sena disebut. "Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dia sadar dari komanya kan?" tanyaku. Paman itu mengangguk.

Semua kebingunganku sirna tidak berbekas ketika anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Sekarang aku benar-benar bisa membahagiakan Sena, dengan caraku sendiri tentu saja. Banyak orang yang lebih bisa menjaga Sena daripada aku bukan? Contohnya Hiruma. Meskipun aku benci mengakuinya.

"Bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permohonanku lagi?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau orang baik, kuputuskan iya."

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sena, juga pada semua orang yang kusayangi," ucapku. Pria itu mengangguk lagi.

"Mari kita pergi meminta maaf." Paman itu membawaku pergi. Tubuhku seperti seringan bulu. Aku bisa melayang dengan mudah. Melupakan orang-orang yang mulai ribut di bawahku.

Aku mulai melihat rumah sakit tempat Sena dirawat. Aku melayang mendekati jendela kamar Sena. Tampak Sena masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Hiruma sedang memandangi dan memegang tangan Sena dengan lembut. Jujur saja, aku cemburu melihat pemandangan itu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku sudah meninggal kan?

Hiruma berjalan keluar kamar. Aku mengambil kesempatan itu. Tanpa kesulitan, aku berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar Sena. Aku tersenyum memandang wajah damai Sena. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku tidak akan melihat wajahnya.

"Sena, mulai sekarang kau akan bahagia," ucapku. "Yang akan menyakitimu berkurang satu. Bergembiralah."

"Mungkin ketika kau sadar, kau akan menganggap pengorbananku sia-sia. Tapi menurutku tidak. Aku bahagia Sena. Bahagia bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi. Bahagia bisa melihatmu bermain amefuto. Bahagia melihatmu dengan Hiruma."

Aku menatap notes kecilku yang tertinggal di situ. Bisakah aku memegang pulpen dan menulis? Seingatku, ketika aku menonton film tentang hantu, mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Tapi mungkin saja bisa kan?

Perlahan aku mengambil pulpen itu. Dan ternyata bisa! Aku mulai menulisi lembar terakhir dalam notes itu, kemudian membiarkannya terbuka agar bisa dibaca oleh Sena ketika dia sadar nanti. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan percaya bahwa hantu tidak bisa memegang benda.

"Selamat tinggal Sena. Sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya," ucapku. Paman tadi menghampiriku, lalu menggandengku pergi. Aku melihat wajah Sena untuk terakhir kali. Wajah yang pertama kali membuatku mengenal sesuatu bernama 'cinta'. Wajah yang membuat hatiku tidak tenang. Wajah yang selalu melukiskan senyuman ramah pemiliknya.

End of Shin POV

Ooo00ooO

Sena terbangun dengan kepala pusing. Ia memandang sekitarnya, dan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa dia sekarang tengah berada di rumah sakit. Hiruma yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar, memandang Sena dengan gembira, lalu memeluk Sena erat.

"Kau sudah sadar kuso chibi!" Sena tersenyum mendengar nama panggilan Hiruma untuknya.

"Sebentar, akan aku panggilkan dokter. Kau jangan kemana-mana!" Hiruma langsung melesat pergi. Lagi-lagi Sena hanya tersenyum. Tanpa sengaja mata emas Sena menangkap notes kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja.

'Ini notes siapa ya?' tanya Sena dalam hati. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman. Dan ketika Sena selesai membaca halaman terakhir, butiran air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"Sena, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Hiruma yang baru datang langsung menghampiri Sena. Disusul dokter, ibu Sena, Mamori, dan seorang wanita yang tengah menangis sesenggukan.

"Shin-san," gumam Sena lirih. Wanita yang sedari tadi menangis sesenggukan itu tampak semakin sedih. Ia berlari keluar kamar. Ibu Sena menyusul dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan Shin-san? Cepat jawab!" teriak Sena. Ia memandang ke arah Mamori, dan menyadari kalau raut wajahnya juga tampak sedih.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san bohong! Di mana Shin-san?" Sena semakin tidak terkendali. Dokter berusaha menenangkan Sena. Tapi tidak berhasil. Sena menangis dalam diam.

"Beritahu aku… kumohon. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," bisik Sena. Hiruma melihat notes Shin yang sedang digenggam Sena. Ia memeluk Sena dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, atau Shin akan sedih melihatmu begini."

"Apa maksudmu, Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena masih menangis.

"Tenanglah." Hiruma memberi penekanan pada tiap suku katanya. "Shin benar-benar tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini. Percayalah padaku."

Sena memberontak dalam pelukan Hiruma. Ia langsung berlari keluar mencari Shin. Tapi dia berhenti ketika melihat wanita tadi dan ibunya sedang menangis bersama di depan sebuah tubuh yang ditutupi kain. Hati Sena berdebar kencang. Dengan lambat, Sena menghampiri mereka berdua. Ibu Sena tampak terkejut melihat anaknya ada disitu.

"Sena, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya ibunya terkejut. Tapi Sena tidak menghiraukan ibunya. Tubuh kecilnya semakin dekat menuju tubuh yang Sena tahu betul, sudah tidak bernyawa. Tangannya bergetar ketika dengan perlahan membuka kain yang menutupi tubuh itu.

"Shin!!!" teriak Sena. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan lagi. Ia jatuh terduduk. Sena terus menangis dan menangis. Ibunya memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkan Sena. Tapi Sena tetap menangis sambil memeluk notes kecil Shin dengan erat, seolah tidak mau melepasnya.

Dan akhirnya Sena jatuh pingsan.

Ooo00ooO

Orang-orang mulai beranjak pergi setelah pemakaman Shin selesai. Tapi Sena tetap diam. Dia sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya disamping nisan Shin. Satu-satunya orang yang setia menemani Sena hanya Hiruma, sedangkan Ibu Sena dan Ibu Shin sudah pulang sedari tadi.

"Kuso chibi, sampai kapan kau akan menatap nisan Shin?" tanya Hiruma. Tapi Sena berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Walaupun kau memandangi nisannya sampai mati, Shin tetap tidak akan kembali," ucap Hiruma. Tapi Sena tidak menanggapinya. Ia terus memandang nisan Shin.

"Tatap aku!" Hiruma membalik badan Sena. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Tapi Hiruma menyesali perbuatannya. Sena memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Mata emasnya tampak redup seolah kehilangan cahaya. Sama sekali tidak ada raut wajah kesedihan tergambar di wajah Sena.

"Sena, lupakan Shin. Masih ada aku di sini. Shin juga tidak akan tenang bila melihatmu begini," ucap Hiruma sambil memeluk Sena. Sena agak kaget ketika mendengar Hiruma menyebut namanya. Tapi kekagetannya tersembunyi dibalik tatapan kosongnya.

"Arigatou Hiruma-san. Aku tahu kalau Shin-san tidak suka melihatku begini," ucap Sena. "Tapi aku benar-benar kehilangan dia. Duniaku gelap tanpa dia. Aku sangat mencintai Shin-san." Ucapan Sena membuat hati Hiruma sakit. Tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu melupakannya. Ayo sekarang kita cepat pulang," ajak Hiruma.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Shin-san," pinta Sena. Hiruma mengangguk, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sena.

"Tidak kusangka, setelah aku sadar, kau malah pergi," ucap Sena. "Kau benar-benar sukses membuatku terkejut Shin-san."

"Aku sudah membaca semua tulisanmu di notes kecil ini. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau memperhatikanku sejak dulu. Aku senang."

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu Shin-san. Aku ingin mengatakan semua perasaanku padamu. Langsung padamu, tidak dengan perantara orang lain."

"Maka dari itu." Sena mengeluarkan cutter kecil dari saku kemejanya. "Biarkan aku bersama denganmu. Selamanya."

Tetesan darah mulai menetes sedikit demi sedikit ke nisan Shin. Notes kecil yang sedari tadi Sena pegang, meluncur jatuh begitu saja. Dan Sena juga ikut terjatuh di samping nisan Shin. Tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Aku akan bersamamu, selamanya."

Ooo00ooO

'Memangnya bicara apa saja si kuso chibi dengan Shin? Kenapa lama sekali?' batin Hiruma sambil berjalan cepat menuju makam Shin. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sena tergeletak di samping nisan Shin. Tangannya bersimbah darah, dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang cutter.

"Sena!"

Hiruma berlari cepat menghampiri Sena yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Ia langsung memeluk Sena dan menangis. Ya, Hiruma juga manusia yang bisa menangis. Hiruma terus memeluk Sena sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti Shin? Aku mencintaimu Sena! Aku mencintaimu kuso chibi!" Suara Hiruma semakin lirih. Rintik air hujan mulai membasahi pemakaman itu. Tidak terkecuali Hiruma yang tengah memeluk tubuh Sena.

Hiruma mengambil notes kecil milik Shin yang mulai basah. Ia segera memasukkan notes itu ke dalam jaketnya agar tidak basah, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya memanggil ambulan.

"Maaf Shin, aku tidak bisa melarang Sena. Dia ingin bersamamu," gumam Hiruma lirih. "Sekarang kaulah yang bertugas menjaganya. Untuk selamanya."

Rintik air hujan semakin deras menjadi hujan. Hiruma menyeringai menghadap langit. Hujan ini seakan mewakilinya menangis. Menangis untuk seseorang yang menjadi rival sejatinya, juga menangis untuk seseorang yang sangat dia cintai.

Ooo00ooO

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

Ooo00ooO

"Hiruma-kun, ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!" panggil Mamori yang sudah sampai di gerbang universitas mendahului Hiruma. Hiruma hanya tersenyum samar. Tangannya masuk ke dalam tasnya. Tapi Hiruma merasakan benda kecil menyentuh tangannya. Ia segera menarik keluar benda itu, yang adalah notes kecil milik Shin.

"Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori. Dia menghampiri Hiruma yang terdiam memandangi notes kecil ditangannya.

Hiruma membuka halaman terakhir notes itu. Tulisan Shin tampak jelas, di sertai dengan bercak-bercak darah. Hiruma mengetahui itu adalah darah Sena. Dengan cepat, ia mulai membaca kalimat demi kalimat.

_Rabu, tanggal XX bulan XX tahun XXXX_

_Hari ini aku meninggal, jadi aku tidak akan menulis permohonan lagi. Aku akan menulis permohonan-permohonanku yang dulu kutulis untuk Sena Kobayakawa._

_1. Dia akan selalu sehat.  
2. Dia akan selalu bahagia tanpaku.  
3. Aku rela menukar nyawaku dengannya agar dia selalu sehat dan bahagia._

_Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ketiga permohonanku di atas akan dikabulkan. Sebenarnya aku masih punya satu permohonan._

'_Aku ingin hidup bahagia dengan Sena, selamanya'_

_Untuk Sena, aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan membaca tulisan ini. Aku hanya ingin berkata, aku mencintaimu Sena. Alasan aku pergi ke Amerika adalah agar kau bahagia. Aku tidak mau melihat kau kesakitan saat aku mentacklemu. Maafkan aku Sena, aku tahu rasanya sakit. Tapi kau tetap tersenyum._

_Terimakasih telah menjadi cahayaku, Sena. Juga terimakasih untuk segalanya. Kuharap kau bahagia… _

_Shin Seijuro_

"Bukankah itu notes milik Shin? Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" tanya Mamori.

"Bukan urusanmu. Ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat." Hiruma memasukkan notes kecil itu ke dalam tasnya lalu mulai berjalan menuju gedung universitas. Mamori mengikutinya sambil tersenyum.

'Sena, aku tahu kau baik-baik saja di sana. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Shin,' batin Mamori.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang yang mengawasi mereka dari suatu tempat sambil tersenyum bahagia.

OWARI

* * *

Music ending: Lisa-Tears.

Korban: Dua cangkir kopi rasa latte, secangkir kopi rasa mocca, segelas susu cokelat, dan satu bungkus keripik kentang (benar-benar tidak sehat).

Author note: Fic pertama di fandom Eyeshield 21. Juga fic pertama bergenre angst. Saya baru tau kalau bikin chara mati itu asyik juga ya? *digetok* Oh ya, fic ini hasil request dari my lovely dovely strawberry imouto (kayaknya saya mulai sister complex) Fuchikaze Hanan Nafisah di FB.

Gomen gaje, atau ada beberapa hal yang ngga nyambung dan aneh. Dan juga kalau sama sekali ngga sedih... Gomenasai... ^^

Arigatou sudah membaca fic ini. Bersediakah minna-san mereview fic ini? *puppy eyes*

^_~

Aoi Misora


End file.
